falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Für die Republik, Teil 2
}} Für die Republik, Teil 2 ist eine Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg Helfen Sie der RNK die Mojave aufzuräumen indem Sie sich mit ihren Problemen befassen. Als Erstes müssen Sie die Situation mit den Großkhanen lösen. Dies kann entweder diplomatisch geschehen oder mit Waffengewalt. Danach müssen Sie einer Vermutung von Colonel Moore auf den Grund gehen: sie vermutet, dass die Omertas etwas Großes planen. Dies kann erneut mittels der Quest Schweigen ist Gold diplomatisch gelöst werden oder mit Waffengewalt: Sie töten einfach alle Mitglieder der Omertas Familie und lügen Moore an. Selbst ohne die benötigte Sprachfertigkeit von 70+ wird der nächste Teil der Quest begonnen und der Erste abgeschlossen. Nun müssen Sie Mr. House aus dem Weg schaffen, ist dies erledigt heißt das nächste Problem Stählerne Bruderschaft. Hier haben Sie wieder die Option alle zu töten oder wenn alle Quest für Mcnamara erledigt wurden, können Sie eine Allianz zwischen RNK und der Stählernen Bruderschaft aushandeln. Als Letztes müssen Sie nun Präsident Aaron Kimball vor einem Anschlag, während seiner Rede bei Hoover-Staudamm, schützen. Mit Sprache und entweder Sprengstoff oder Reparieren auf 50+ können Sie eine Bombe am Vertibird des Präsidenten finden und entfernen; was ihm das Leben rettet. Haben Sie nicht die entsprechenden Fertigkeiten müssen Sie sich den Auslöser für die Bombe vom Auftragsmörder, welcher sich als RNK-Ingineur tarnt, beschaffen. Direkt nachdem Kimball landet wird sich der Auftragsmörder zum Vertibird begeben, um die Bombe zu platzieren. Detaillierter Lösungsweg Nachdem beenden der Ersten beiden RNK Quests (Dinge, die Rums machen und Kings-Gambit) begeben Sie sich zum Hoover-Staudamm und reden Sie mit Colonel Moore. Die Großkhane Colonel Moore wird Sie damit beauftragen die Großkhane zu vernichten. Das können Sie annehmen oder ablehnen mit dem Ziel die Situation diplomatisch anzugehen. * Begeben Sie sich zu den Großkhan Camp in Red Rock Canyon * Betreten Sie das einzige Haus in Red Rock Canyon. :*Möglichkeit I: Sie können Papa Khan angreifen, die Großkhane werden dann feindlich und Sie müssen neben Papa Khan noch mindestens 15 töten damit die Quest erfüllt ist. :*Möglichkeit II: Erledigen Sie die Quest O mein Papa. Reden sie mit Papa Khan darüber die Allianz mit Caesar zu beenden. Sprechen Sie danach mit Regis welcher neben ihm sitzt. Nachdem man mit ihm geredet hat verlassen Sie das Gebäude und er wird Ihnen folgen. Draußen wird er erzählen, dass wenn die einflussreichsten Großkhane einstimmig eine Allianz mit Ceasar's Legion ablehnen würden, Papa Khan dem zustimmen wird. Gehen Sie darauf ein beginnt die Quest. Eine weitere Möglichkeit die Quest O mein Papa abzuschließen ist Colonel Moore mit zu teilen, dass Regis - welcher die Führung erben würde - bereit ist sich der RNK anzuschließen. Sie wird darauf empfehlen Papa Khan aus dem Weg zu räumen. Da die Großkhane feindlich werden wenn man Papa Khan unter Zeugen tötet müssen Sie ihn eliminieren ohne das es jemand bemerkt. Dazu bietet es sich an zu warten bis er schlafen geht, ihm dann zu folgen, die Tür zu schließen und eine Waffe mit Schalldämpfer zu verwenden. * Nachdem entweder alle Großkhane eliminiert wurden oder O mein Papa erledigt wurde, kehren Sie zu Colonel Moore und informieren sie, dass alle Großkhane tot sind, die Mojave verlassen, eine Selbstmordangriff gegen Ceasar's Legion in der Schlacht um Hoover-Staudamm planen oder sich mit der RNK verbünden wollen. Die Omertas In diesem Teil erledigen Sie die Quest Schweigen ist Gold, Colonel Moore informiert Sie über die Omertas und schickt Sie nach Gomorrah um heraus zu finden warum die Omertas in letzter Zeit so ruhig sind. Cachino * Die Sekretärin Liza O'Malley in der RNK Botschaft wird Ihnen empfehlen bei der Empfangsdame von Gomorrah zu beginnen. * Die Empfangsdame wird Sie für Informationen an Cachino weiterleiten welcher daraufhin in der Bar anzutreffen ist. Nachdem das Gespräch mit Cachino zu nichts geführt hat, müssen Sie belastende Informationen über ihn finden. :* Cachino's journal kann mit ausreichendem Wert in Schleichen oder mit Hilfe eines Stealth Boys von ihm gestohlen werden. :* Cachino's Journal kann auch aus seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer gestohlen werden. Um sich Einlass zu verschaffen wird Schlossknacken 75+ benötigt. Sie können den Schlüssel aber auch von der Empfangsdame für 300 Kronkorken, 200 Kronkorken bei 55+ Handel oder umsonst bei 8+ Stärke bekommen. In Cachino's Zimmer befindet sich der Schlüssel im Schreibtisch gleich links wenn Sie das Schlafzimmer betreten. * Nachdem Sie Cachino damit konfrontieren, dass Sie sein Journal haben, wird er wesentlich umgänglicher und erzählt Ihnen, das etwas Großes am laufen ist und sie beide es stoppen können wenn er das Journal zurück bekäme. Mit 60+ Handel kann man ihn dazu bringen 200 Kronkorken für sein Journal zu bezahlen. Nachdem Cachino es nun wieder im Besitz hat, erzählt er, dass die Omertas zwei Spezialisten engagiert haben um die Sie sich kümmern müssen, Troike und Clanden Troike&Clanden * Suchen Sie Troike und erwähnen Sie Cachino. * Überzeugen Sie Troike sich gegen die Omertas zu wenden. ** Mit Sprache 80+ können Sie Troike mittels lügen überzeugen. ** Troike sagt er kann nicht helfen so lange er bei Big Sal in der Schuld ist. *** Mit Handel 45+ oder Sprache 53+ kann man Big Sal überzeugen Troike die Schuld zu erlassen. **** Noch eine Möglichkeit ist in Big Sals Büro ein zu brechen und das Terminal zu hacken oder den Safe zu knacken. * So oder so wird Troike letztendlich vorschlagen die Waffenkisten mit Thermite zu zerstören. ** Mit 70+ Sprache können Sie Troike überzeugen das Thermite selber zu platzieren. Dies gelingt ihm auch, doch wird er dabei erwischt und getötet. ** Troike gibt Ihnen das Thermite damit Sie es auf den Waffenkisten platzieren. Sobald es platziert wurde kann es über den Lichtschalter - der entstehende Funken entzündet es - zur Explosion gebracht werden. * Eliminieren Sie Clanden. * Kehren Sie zu Cachino zurück und berichten Sie ihn, dass Clandon und die Waffen kein Problem mehr darstellen. Die Bosse * Sie werden nun informiert, dass Sie sich um die Bosse von Gomorrah (Big Sal und Nero) kümmern müssen. ** Mit Sprache 80+ können Sie Cachino überreden, dass er sich selbst um sie kümmert. ** Ansonsten wird Cachino Ihnen eine Abgesägte Schrotflinte geben damit Sie die Bosse übernehmen. *** Mit ausreichender Sprache können Sie die Bosse überzeugen nicht feindlich zu werden. *** Ebenfalls mit genügend Punkte in Sprache können Sie sie dazu bringen sich gegenseitig anzugreifen. * Kehren Sie zu Moore zurück, nachdem Sie sich um die Bosse gekümmert haben. Info * Bei beenden der Quest schlagen Beware the Wrath of Caesar!, Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist, Die Einschläge kommen näher Caesar's Hire und Caesar's Favor fehl. * Haben Sie schon zuvor die Quest Schweigen ist Gold erledigt und dabei die Omertas Bosse getötet wird dieser Teil von Für die Republik, Teil 2 übersprungen. :* Haben Sie hingegen die Omertas unterstützt müssen Sie zu Moore lügen (70+ Sprache). * Haben Sie Cachino schon getötet, ist es nicht mehr möglich die Quest mit positiven Ruf zu beenden da Nero von Gomorrah und dem Spiel an sich verschwindet. (Bestätigt bei ) Dadurch ist es unmöglich beide Omertas Bosse zu eliminieren und Sie müssen Big Sal unterstützen, um die Quest überhaupt beenden zu können. Dies führt zu einer Verschlechterung Ihres Rufs und Sie müssen Colonel Moore über die Pläne der Omertas an lügen. :* Der Bug kann verhindert werden in dem Sie und in die Konsole eingeben. * Die Quest kann auch stark abgekürzt werden indem Sie einfach Big Sal und/oder Nero töten. Kehren sie danach zu Colonel Moore zurück und lügen sie über die Pläne der Omertas, (70+ Sprache) Dadurch werden allerdings alle Omertas feindlich und Sie angreifen. Auch die Spieler, Barkeeper und andere Zivilisten in Gomorrah werden feindlich, jedoch werden sie Sie nicht von alleine angreifen sondern nur herumlaufen und sich verstecken. Das töten von Mitgliedern der Omertas gibt positives Karma, während das töten von Zivilisten negatives gibt und Ihrem Ruf auf dem Strip schadet. Mr. House * Colonel Moore teilt Ihnen mit, dass Sie Mr.House aus dem Weg schaffen müssen. * Gehen Sie ins Lucky 38 und nehmen Sie den Aufzug zur Penthouse-Ebene. * Benutzen Sie das Terminal links von Mr.Houses Monitor um sich Zugang zu seinen Privaträumen zu verschaffen. Dazu brauchen sie entweder die Lucky 38 VIP Karte (zu finden in Chief Hanlons Schreibtisch oder in der H&H Fabrik), den Platinchip oder 75+ Wissenschaft. Sobald Sie die Tür durch das Terminal öffnen, werden alle Sekuritrons auf der Etage feindlich und Sie angreifen. :* Durch das öffnen der Tür schlägt die Quest Der House gewinnt immer fehl. :* Wenn Sie schnell genug sind können Sie am Pult im Vorraum zu Mr.House den Alarm und damit die Feindseligkeit der Securitrons deaktiveren oder gleich zu Mr.House weiter ohne die Sekuritrons zu bekämpfen (nachdem Sie von Mr.House wieder kommen sind die Securitrons ebenfalls nicht mehr feindlich). * Betreten Sie den Vorraum und benutzen Sie dort das Terminal um den Fahrstuhl zum Kontrollraum frei zu schalten. * Benutzen Sie das Terminal im Kontrollraum um das Lebenserhaltungsgerät zu öffnen. * Sie können nun mit Mr.House reden, ihn danach vom Netzwerk isolieren oder ihn töten. Es ist nicht mehr möglich ihn zu retten, da er der Luft und somit Bakterien und Viren ausgesetzt ist und nach eigener Aussage kein Jahr mehr überleben wird. Alle Lösungen lassen die Quest The House Has Gone Bust! fehlschlagen und geben negatives Karma. :* Isolieren sie ihm im Lebenserhaltungssystem vom Netzwerk, wobei Mr.House (vorläufig) am Leben bleibt. :* Töten Sie Mr.House. * Kehren Sie zurück Colonel Moore. Sie bekommen 200 Erfahrungspunkte und Ihr Ruf bei der RNK verbessert sich. Stählerne Bruderschaft * Reisen Sie zum Hidden Valley bunker in Hidden Valley. Diplomatische Lösung * Haben Sie die Quest Im Dunkel der Geschichte mit positiven Ende für McNamara erledigt, kann ein Vertrag zwischen der RNK und der Bruderschaft ausgehandelt werden. * Gehen Sie zu McNamara und berichten Sie ihm, dass die RNK die Bruderschaft ausgelöscht haben will. Er wird daraufhin eine Allianz vorschlagen. Gehen Sie nun zu Moore und erzählen Sie ihr von dem Vorschlag. Dadurch wird die Quest Es geschah am hellichten Tag und dieser Teil von Für die Republik, Teil 2 beendet. * Es ist möglicherweise nicht möglich mit McNamara zu sprechen wenn Sie zwischen der Quest Im Dunkel der Geschichte und Augenlicht für die Blinden sind. Ist dies der Fall und McNamara ist "zu beschäftigt zum sprechen" müssen Sie den Bunker verlassen und 2-3 Tage warten. :* Wenn das nicht hilft können Sie per Konsolenbefehl die Isolation des Bunkers aufheben und mit McNamara sprechen. * Ist Hardin der Älteste der Bruderschaft können Sie die Quest nicht mehr friedlich lösen. Wenn das der Fall besteht jedoch die Möglichkeit mittels Konsolenbefehl und eine Allianz zu erzwingen und mit die entsprechenden Dialogoptionen einzufügen (Wichtig für Wild Card: Nebenwetten). * Bringen Sie die RNK und die Stählerne Bruderschaft zu einer Allianz, wird sich Moore beschweren, weil sie die Bruderschaft lieber zerstört hätte und Ihr Ruf bei der RNK verringert sich geringfügig. Ohne Vorherigen Kontakt zur Bruderschaft * Haben sie bisher noch keinen Kontakt zur Bruderschaft gehabt müssen Sie sich erst ihnen gegenüber beweisen - indem Sie einen Ranger überzeugen den Bunker nicht näher zu untersuchen - oder Veronica in der Gruppe haben, damit Sie Zugang zum Bunker bekommen. * Warten Sie bis spät Nachts, werden vor dem Bunker mehrere Paladine der Bruderschaft spawnen, von denen Sie selbst mit mittelmäßigen Schleichen eine Zugangskarte stehlen können. Auch wenn Sie dann einen Stealth Boy verwenden werden Sie beim betreten des Bunkers in einen Dialog verwickelt. Weigern Sie sich daraufhin die Waffen abzugeben werden die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft feindlich, sie jedoch nicht entdecken, solange sie Schleichen. Rücken Sie nun schnell zu L2 vor, töten Sie leise einen Gelehrten der Bruderschaft und nehmen Sie sich seine Robe; dadurch werden alle NPCs im Bunker wieder friedlich und Sie können sich frei bewegen. :* Selbst wenn Sie die Selbstzerstörung aktivieren, werden die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft Sie in Verkleidung nicht angreifen und auch mehrere Hochrangige Mitglieder wie z.B. der Älteste enttarnen Sie nicht. * Haben Sie Veronica in der Gruppe wird die Bruderschaft Sie nicht angreifen selbst wenn Sie eine RNK-Rüstung tragen. * Warnen Sie den Ranger in irgendeiner Form über die Stählerne Bruderschaft, wird diese feindlich. Selbstzerstörung des Bunkers * Sie können bei Wissenschaft auf 100 das Terminal hacken und so die Selbstzerstörungssequenz einleiten. * Sie benötigen drei Schlüsselkarten, von den führenden Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft, um die Selbstzerstörung ein zu leiten. Es bietet sich an, vor dem stehlen, zu speichern wenn Sie die Mitglieder nicht ohnehin oder bei einen Fehlschlag töten wollen. Gehen Sie zu Level L2 im Bunker, wo Sie den Ältesten (Hardin oder McNamara), den Obersten Paladin (Hardin oder Ramos) und den Obersten Gelehrten Taggart finden. Gleich rechts finden Sie den Ältesten an seinem Pult von welchem Sie die Schlüsselkarte am leichtesten stehlen können. Gehen Sie nun nach links wo Sie den Obersten Paladin in einen der drei Schlafräume finden, wo er schläft, steht oder am Computer sitzt. Gehen Sie nun zurück zum Ausgang zu L1 und nehmen dieses Mal den linken Weg. Am Ende des Gangs ist der Selbstzerstörungsraum in welchem sich Taggart befindet. Das stehlen der Schlüsselkarte von Taggart ist am schwierigsten da es geschehen muss wenn Watkins ihn nicht im Blick hat. Dazu müssen Sie entweder warten bis der Pfeiler in der Mitte des Raums die Sicht versperrt, einen Stealth Boy verwenden oder Cassidy in der Gruppe haben, da sie ein Gespräch mit Watkins beginnt. :* Haben Sie nun alle Karten in Besitz können Sie im Raum wo sich Taggart befindet das Passwort zur Selbstzerstörung vom Terminal(grün) bekommen und damit die dort Selbstzerstörung beim anderen Terminal(blau) einleiten. Nachdem einleiten der Selbstzerstörung sinkt Ihr Ruf bei der Bruderschaft auf das niedrigste Niveau und es bietet sich an Stealth Boys zu verwenden, wenn Sie den Bunker ohne Kampf verlassen möchten. Ansonsten können Sie auf Ihrer Fluchtroute auch vorher schon C-4 verteilen um den Weg frei zu räumen. Bevor Sie die Selbstzerstörungssequenz aktiveren sollten Sie jedoch sicher gehen, dass Sie den Schlüssel zum verlassen des Bunkers haben, da Sie ansonsten für die letzte Tür Schlossknacken auf 100 benötigen. * Nach der Sprengung besteht die Möglichkeit das fünf Paladine beim verlassen des Bunkers auf Sie warten um sie zu töten bevor Sie zu Colonel Moore zurückkehren können. Alternative * Alternativ können Sie auch jedem im Bunker töten. :*Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass Sie Paladin Ramos töten und mit Wissenschaft auf 75+ seinen Computer hacken und so die Geschütze gegen die Stählerne Bruderschaft aktivieren. Dies erledigt alle in Bereich L1 und Sie müssen sich nur noch um L2 kümmern. * Wollen Sie Veronica als Gruppenmitglied behalten, sie wird Sie verlassen wenn Ihr Ruf bei der Bruderschaft zu weit sinkt, müssen Sie schallgedämpfte Waffen benutzen und die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft ausschalten, ohne das es bemerkt wird. Es reicht nur alle Mitglieder der Stählernen Bruderschaft mit eigenen Namen zu töten um die Quest zu erfüllen. Präsident Kimball * Moore wird Sie damit beauftragen, sich mit Ranger Grant um die Sicherheit von Präsident Kimball während seiner Rede in Hoover-Staudamm zu kümmern. * Sie können die Wache an der Leiter mit Sprache 50+ überzeugen Sie auf das Dach zu lassen, wo der Vertibird des Präsidenten landen wird. Dort begibt sich ein als Ingenieur verkleideter Auftragsmörder der Legion, sofort nachdem Kimball gelandet ist zum Vertibird und platziert eine Bombe. Diese können Sie mit Reparieren oder Sprengstoff 50+ finden und entschärfen. :* Kehren Sie nun zu Ranger Grant zurück welcher die Rede des Präsidenten sofort abbrechen und den Ingenieur erschießen lässt. * Reden Sie mit dem Verdächtigen Ingenieur, welcher links neben der Menge bei den Sandsäcken steht. Er wird daraufhin feindlich und versuchen zu flüchten, woraufhin Sie ihn töten können. * Haben Sie Rex in der Gruppe und gehen auf das Dach, wird Rex anfangen zu knurren wenn der Ingenieur sich dem Vertibird nähert. Reden Sie daraufhin mit dem Ingenieur bevor er beim Vertibird ankommt und wählen die Dialog Optionen "Mein Hund hier mag dich nicht" und "Vielleicht sollte ich den Wachen Bescheid sagen" wird er feindlich, woraufhin der Präsident sofort evakuiert wird. Alternativ können Sie hierfür mit der Fähigkeit Tierfreund Rang 1 einen Hund von einer der RNK-Wachen, außerhalb des Gebäudes, leihen. Infos * Sie können diese Quest nicht für Colonel Moore und Ja-Sager erledigen. Nehmen die Quest zu erst von Ja-Sager an, können sie die Quest nicht mehr auf Seiten der RNK beenden. Moore beauftragt Sie zwar immer noch den Präsidenten zu schützen, aber Ranger Grant wird nicht auf Sie reagieren, was das abschließen des Quests verhindert. :* Manchmal reagiert Grant auch wenn Sie die Quest von Ja-Sager angenommen haben bevor Sie sie von Colonel Moore bekommen haben. * Die Konsolenbefehle sind : der Präsident hat überlebt, der Präsident ist gestorben. * Erfüllen der Quest Der House gewinnt immer IV oder höher führt dazu, dass Für die Republik, Teil 2 fehlschlägt. :* Haben Sie Quest Schweigen ist Gold bereits erledigt wenn Sie Der House gewinnt immer III abgeben wird Teil IV automatisch übersprungen und Für die Republik, Teil 2 schlägt fehl. * Haben Sie Hidden Valley Bunker zerstört, strömt Rauch aus den Ventilatoren die den Bunker umgeben. * Nachdem Sie Mr.House für die RNK entfernt haben werden Jane und Victor (Fallout: New Vegas) aus dem Spiel verschwinden und Sie können die Schneekugeln nicht mehr verkaufen, den Erfolg Schneekönig jedoch noch bekommen, da Sie dafür die Kugel nur einsammeln müssen. * Durch Sprache von 75+ können Sie Karl dazu bringen seine wahre Meinung über die Großkhane zu äußern, woraufhin er erschossen wird. * Wenn Sie O mein Papa schon beendet und die Großkhane überzeugt die haben die Mojave zu verlassen, haben Sie die Dialog Möglichkeit "Die Großkhane werden für niemanden mehr ein Problem darstellen" sobald Sie die Quest von Moore bekommen. * Haben Sie O mein Papa beendet und Papa Khan überzeugt in der Schlacht um Hoover-Staudamm einen Angriff auf die Legion zu starten, können Sie das Moore nicht berichten und müssen die Großkhane entweder auslöschen oder O mein Papa mittels neu starten. * Eine Allianz zwischen der Stählernen Bruderschaft und der RNK aus zu handeln schadet Ihrem Ruf bei der RNK. * Mitglieder der RNK werden schon darüber sprechen, dass Colonel Moore die Unterstützung der Stählernen Bruderschaft angenommen hat, bevor Sie ihr überhaupt von dem Angebot berichten. en:For the Republic, Part 2 es:Por la República, Segunda Parte pl:Za republikę cz. 2 ru:За Республику, часть 2 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas RNK Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Erfolge und Trophäen